bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Kanohi
Kanohi were power-imbued masks worn by bio-mechanical beings. Kanohi masks came in many shapes and elements, and had varying powers and levels of power. They were forged using molten Protodermis, or the remains of Kanoka. Many beings, including the Matoran, would die or go into a coma if their masks were kept off for too long. Known Legendary Kanohi *Vahi, the Mask of Time *Ignika, the Mask of Life *Mask of Creation (Worn by Artakha) Known Great/Noble Kanohi Toa Mata *Hau, the Mask of Shielding (Currently worn by Tahu) *Kaukau, the Mask of Water Breathing (Formerly worn by Gali) *Miru, the Mask of Levitation (Formerly worn by Lewa) *Kakama, the Mask of Speed (Formerly worn by Pohatu) *Pakari, the Mask of Strength (Formerly worn by Onua) *Akaku, the Mask of X-Ray Vision (Formerly worn by Kopaka) Toa Metru *Huna, the Mask of Concealment (Worn by Vakama) *Rau, the Mask of Translation (Worn by Nokama) *Mahiki, the Mask of Illusion (Worn by Matau) *Komau, the Mask of Mind Control (Worn by Onewa) *Ruru, the Mask of Night Vision (Worn by Whenua) *Matatu, the Mask of Telekinesis (Worn by Nuju) Toa Inika *Calix, the Mask of Fate (Formerly worn by Jaller) *Elda, the Mask of Detection (Formerly worn by Hahli) *Suletu, the Mask of Telepathy (Formerly worn by Kongu) *Sanok, the Mask of Accuracy (Formerly worn by Hewkii) *Kadin, the Mask of Flight (Formerly worn by Nuparu) *Iden, the Mask of Spirit (Formerly worn by Matoro) Toa Mahri *Arthron, the Mask of Sonar (Worn by Jaller) *Faxon, the Mask of Kindred (Worn by Hahli) *Zatth, the Mask of Summonning (Worn by Kongu) *Garai, the Mask of Gravity (Worn by Hewkii) *Volitak, the Mask of Stealth (Worn by Nuparu) *Tryna, the Mask of Reanimation (Formerly worn by Matoro) Makuta *Kraahkan, the Mask of Shadows (Formerly worn by Teridax and Icarax) *Jutlin, the Mask of Corruption (Formerly worn by Antroz) *Avsa, the Mask of Hunger (Formerly worn by Vamprah) *Felnas, the Mask of Disruption (Formerly worn by Gorast) *Mohtrek, the Mask of Time Duplication (Formerly worn by Bitil) *Shelek, the Mask of Silence (Formerly worn by Chirox and Mutran) *Crast, the Mask of Repulsion (Formerly worn by Krika) *Mask of Mutation (Worn by Miserix) Toa Hagah *Pehkui, the Mask of Diminishment (Worn by Norik) *Mask of Clairvoyance (Worn by Gaaki) *Kualsi, the Mask of Quick Travel (Worn by Iruini) *Mask of Emulation (Worn by Pouks) *Mask of Growth (Worn by Bomonga) *Mask of Rahi Control (Worn by Kualus) Others *Aki, the Mask of Valor (Formerly worn by Akamai) *Rua, the Mask of Wisdom (Formerly worn by Wairuha) *Mask of Elemental Energy *Avohkii, the Mask of Light (Worn by Takanuva) *Kiril, the Mask of Regeneration (Worn by Dume) *Rode, the Mask of Truth (Worn by Axonn) *Olmak, the Mask of Dimensional Gates (Formerly worn by Brutaka) *Olisi, the Mask of Alternate Futures (Worn by Karzahni) *Mask of Intangibility (Worn by Tuyet) *Mask of Possibilities (Formerly worn by Nikila) *Mask of Psychometry (Worn by Helryx) Canonized Fan-created Kanohi *Mask of Adaptation *Mask of Aging *Mask of Biomechanics *Mask of Conjuring *Mask of Fusion *Mask of Incomprehension *Mask of Rebounding *Mask of Scavenging *Mask of Sensory Aptitude *Mask of Undeath *Mask of Charisma Kanohi Power Levels Powerless Kanohi Powerless Kanohi were basic Kanohi with no powers. Matoran had to wear them or else they would slowly get weaker, and eventually go into a coma-like state. They were forged from level 6 or lower Kanoka disks, and the power is siphoned off in the forging of the mask. Noble Kanohi Noble Kanohi were less powerful versions of Great Kanohi. In addition to Toa, Turaga also wear these masks. They were forged from level 7 Kanoka disks. They are also created when a Toa becomes a Turaga from their old mask. Great Kanohi Great Kanohi were worn by Toa and many other powerful beings, such as Makuta and Order of Mata Nui members. They could be forged from level 8 Kanoka disks. Kanohi Nuva Kanohi Nuva were Kanohi collected by the Toa Nuva. They possessed greater powers than ordinary Great Kanohi and could also allow its wearer to share its powers with others. Legendary Kanohi Legendary Kanohi were very powerful mask, and were sought by many beings. The Kanohi Ignika, the Mask of Creation and the Kanohi Vahi were Legendary Kanohi. Category:Toa Mata Category:Toa Metru Category:Toa Inika Category:Toa Mahri Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Toa Hagah Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 fi:Kanohi